The Love Of An Enemy
by iluvdracossoul
Summary: Hermione get to spend the weekend at home with her parents. When she gets there not only does she find that she has company, but her parents have a surprise for her. Chapter 5 up! DHr
1. home for the weekend

The love of an enemy.

CHAPTER ONE!

Hermione's Diary—

November 2

All went well today, I got an A+ on my potions quiz. Snape was in such a horrible mood, I'm surprised that he gave me a good grade. He has been all crabby and mad for the past week and that's why he had given us that test. And it was only the second week of that unit of the lesson. So most of the students had no clue what half of the stuff was about. Poor Harry and Ron, they bout got D's on their tests...which brings me to the bad parts of my day. so we were walking on our way to defense against dark arts, right, and well we were minding or own business and then Draco and his posse of rich slytherin snobs came walking up behind us... well if it isn't the weasel scar face and mud blood. we all just ignored it until he tripped me and Harry and Ron got all defensive... and then they got into this whole big fight with eventually led to something stupider and les pointless...before the first punch was thrown the last thing I heard Harry saw was, 'I DO NOT WEAR TIGHTY WHITIES!' and that's a Fact... I know he doesn't...I helped him clean out his part of the boys dorm last week because he was getting piled up with homework and the other boys were so upset it was annoying...so I did his laundry...but yes i'm getting off of the subject now. And then Harry punched Draco right in the nose and Draco started gushing blood badly. He used a spell to stop it of course...but then he punched Harry in the stomach, Harry bent himself in half and fell on the floor. Draco was bragging to all his snobbish posse when Harry was slowly getting up and Draco was still talking... not noticing that Harry was recovering, and his posse was trying to warn him but he was to proud to be interrupted. Then out of no where Harry grabbed Draco by a chunk of his hair and turned him around. then out of no where snape turns the corner and sees Harry holding the hair of Dracos head and walks over to him and give Harry a months of detention and 50 points from Gryffindor and he only take 10 from slytherin and

Draco doesn't even get a warning or any thing...the snape just walks away. Then on top of that we were late for defense against dark arts and 10 additional points were taken off from Gryffindor. But hey you can't be to mad... that's how the story goes...live with it.

Hermione walks down to the common room after putting her diary in her safe. And there was Harry and Ron sitting on the big red sofa doing homework. She didn't have a chance to talk to them sense the "accident" with Draco. So she walked slowly down the stairs and went to go sit in the golden armchair next to Harry.

"So... when's your first detention from snape?" she asks

"I don't wanna talk about it... god that's the last thing I wanna talk about right now... snape" he says in return.

"well then what do you want to talk about?" Hermione says with boredom in her voice.

Harry directs this to Ron. "Ron could I speak with you in private please...like maybe up in the boys dorm?"

"As long as it keeps me from doing this stupid potions homework"

They walk up the stairs leaving Hermione all alone in the common room.

"How rude. Some body must have woken up on the right side of the bed, laid back down, and then rolled off the wrong side this morning." she says to herself

then she picks up the teen witch magazine sitting on the coffee table in front of her and opens up to a random page and starts to read.

Meanwhile up in the boy's common room with Harry and Ron...

"Yea so what's up with you tonight?" Ron asks with a slight yawn.

"Ok I know this sound a little girlish... but you have to promise never to tell this to any one... unless I say you can"

"Yea yea yea... I promise..."

"Ok well sense this mourning when Draco tripped Hermione, I realized th-"

Ron interrupts, "that you have had feelings for Hermione and never known it until today because you got all defensive?"

"You know me all to well Ron...its kind of sad when you think about it..."

"Yeah I know... but you're just so predictable Harry..."

"So what if I am... do you think Hermione knows?"

"nah... she might be the smartest girl in the school, but if you even try to flirt with her she wouldn't know it because, well ... not to be mean, because you know Hermione is like my sister, but she has never had a boyfriend and no guy has ever really flirted with her."

"No your wrongs... remember... the Yule ball... her and Krum?"

"Oh... yea I forgot about that... but that's just one person..." Ron said stricken by how he had forgotten that.

"Yea... I don't really know what to do... I have never liked someone like this before... and, what if she doesn't feel the same way... I don't want to ruin our friendship..." Harry states as he slowly sits on his bed and put his head in his hands

"Well ill leave you hear to think about what you want to do... and then... I might just be able to help you... maybe..." Ron said and then quietly walks down the stairs into the common room to find Hermione fast asleep in her arm chair.

"Well I better wake her up to make sure she gets to her bed..."

"Wait, don't wake her... ill take her up to her bed." Harry said from the bottom of the stairs.

He stares at her for a while. For she has changed over the summer. She now has long bark brown hair and it has a relaxed curl in it instead of that icky frizz. And she has filled out a little sense Harry had last scene her. But she still had those beautiful honey gold eyes, (which of course you can't see...because she is sleeping...) and those perfect soft lips that Harry has been dreaming to touch for the past month and a half.

"Oh... ok then... you do that... i'm going to go up to bed... good night." Ron said

Harry gave him a slight nod, and carefully picked Hermione up from her chair and she dropped the magazine which she had been reading...Harry didn't even notice. He took her up stairs and carefully tucked her into bed and was about to give her a good night kiss on her fore head and decided against it incase he suddenly woke up. Then he walked to his bed and lay there for about two hours until he fell into a horrible nightmare filled sleep.

He dreamed of Voldomort rising once again. But he knew it couldn't be true for he had killed Voldomort last year after almost being expelled.

The next morning when Hermione wakes up. She sits up in here bed, and then looks at her clock.

"Only 5:45 I can still sleep for another forty-five minuets before I get up and get ready for my weekend with my parents!"

She lies back down and tries to fall back asleep. But then she thinks to herself...

'Wait... how the heck did I get here, I don't remember coming up to bed last night!'

she just lays there for a while until Ginny groggily sits up in her bed and yells at Hermione to shut up for she was thinking this over in her head because usually she had a wonderful memory, but she just couldn't remember how she got up the stairs and into her bed. Ginny threw the pillow because while Hermione was thinking about this she must have been talking too. This apparently woke Ginny up. Hermione sits up in her bed to apologize to Ginny.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that I was talking to myself."

"Yeah I'm sure you are..." Ginny replied uninterestedly while lying back down. "Oh and by the way, Harry brought you up last night, you fell asleep in the chair."

"How did you know?" Hermione questioned her.

"he forgot the password tot he door and was knocking on it for like five minuets until I finally got up and let him in so he could 'tuck you in'."

Hermione was shocked by this. Harry doesn't have felling for me does he? I mean he is just being friendly, because he knew I was going to my parent's house today and that I needed a full night of sleep. He was just being nice, that's all. Yea nice. They were just some of the thoughts that entered Hermione's head before she got up because she knew that with this on her mind now, she would never be able to fall back asleep. So she got ready for the long trip home. The only reason why Dumbledore is letting her out of the school is because her parents have something 'important' to tell her and they want to spend some 'duality time' with their daughter. She arrived at her home and rang the door bell but no one answered. She rang it a second and third time but still no one. 'They must still be sleeping' she thought. Then she remembered that there was a spare key under the lawn gnome. She went to got it and let herself in.

"HELLO! IS THERE HERE!" she yelled out throughout the house. "Hum... I guess not...I go see if they left a note."

And sure enough there it was on the sparkling clean countertop.

It says:

Dear daughter,

We knew you would be early, but we had thing to do this morning and we just hope that we won't take to long. See you soon.

Love mom and dad

p.s. there is a visitor in your room sleeping so don't be too loud (you have probably already yelled and rung the doorbell a couple of times) and don't interrupt him.


	2. the mall

CHAPTER TWO!

"I wonder what they are doing..."

She walks around the house.

"And I wonder who is sleeping in my bed..."

She walked upstairs to find that her bedroom door was shut and there was a post-it note stuck to it, it was a note from the person sleeping in her bed for she didn't recognize the handwriting.

The post-it note states:

Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me after the unfortunate event which includes my parents. I just hope your daughter can accept what is going on.

And that was it. No name or any clue to what was going on. So she decided that a little peak at who was in her room wouldn't hurt. She opened the door to discover that there was no one in the room at all, the only different thing was that there was a suitcase in the corner of the room and the sheets on her bed were all crumply.

"God, that sucks I wanted to know who it was that was staying in my room!"

"Are you looking for me?" a mysteriously familiar voice says from behind her.

She slowly turns around to see none other than her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"what the heck are you doing here... at MY house!" she screams

"I'm your guest, I thought you would have known by now, didn't your parent tell you?"

"NO!" she screams once again.

"Alright, alright, calm the heck down!" he says as an attempt to calm her down, and of course that didn't work.

"What are you doing in MY house and sleeping in MY room?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, your parents are."

"Oh... well when are they coming back?"

"In about an hour or two, so do you want to show me around town or something because we need to talk?"

"Yea fine whatever, but I'm sleeping in my room, you can sleep in the guest room. It's down the hall and to the right."

as Draco moves his stuff from Hermione's room and into the guest room Hermione is thinking 'what could be so important that he wants to spend time with me!' while she is waiting for Draco she sits on her bed and looks around and gets the wonderful feeling of home.

"Ok, I'm ready, are you coming?" Draco says from the hall outside of Hermione's room.

"Yea ill be there in a little bit, just wait for me in the living room downstairs."

"Ok, I can do that" he pauses, "you have had quite the life living here..."

"What?"

"I read your diary..."

"WHAT?" she screams getting furious again.

"no no no , it wasn't intentional, it was sitting on top of your desk and I need some paper to write a thank you note to your parent for letting me stay here, you don't know how much I would pay to have a life like yours." he says with a slight sigh

"What do you mean a life like mine?" she says not quite understanding.

"Well if you would hurry up and get ready ill tell you when you show me around town."

"Alright, just wait for one minute I have to freshen up."

Draco walks down the stairs and sits on the living room floor.

While Hermione is in the bathroom re-doing her makeup, just incase she sees any one she knows. And she quickly brushed her hair and teeth and then walked down stairs.

"Why are you sitting on the floor, the furniture is perfectly fine to sit on."

"know, I just like the feeling of your carpet when you sit on it, it's so soft...you look very nice." he replies.

"Wow, you have changed a lot since I have last really talked to you." she says as she begins to blush, no one besides Harry has really treated her like this before.

"I have, I just can't show that to anyone of my slyitherin friends, otherwise they the whole house would fall apart because their king has become soft."

"ok, we really need to take that walk now, before I get any more weirded out." she jokes

As they walk to the town, which is about three miles away, they start a nice conversation, like they have been friends for a lone time.

"As you may have guessed, I have changed in many ways, as you see." he starts.

"Ok so why exactly are you here?" she questions

"Remember I can't tell you that, your parents have to."

"Oh yes, I forgot."

They walk in silence for about three minuets

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Draco coos.

"Yes, it's just the beginning of spring."

"I would know nothing of spring, I'm cooped up in the house all day working for my father." he groans

"Oh you poor thing, so you don't know any of the things that happen during spring?"

"Nope" was his short answer

"So you have never heard the saying, 'April showers bring may flowers'?

"No"

"What about love is in the air?"

"No, but that sounds nice, id like to be loved some day," he sighs.

"Well you parents love you, don't they?" she asks

"I would rather not speak about my parents, if you don't mind, well talk about them later."

"Oh, ok...no problem"

They have walked about two miles by the time someone says something again.

"When you said I looked nice before we left, what did you mean by that?" Hermione asks in confusion

"I ment that you looked nice, that's all." Draco answered

"No, I mean the only other people who say that to me are my parents and Harry, and occasionally Ron, when Harry makes him."

"I tell you I have changed, you don't hear me calling you mud blood or Harry scar face anymore do you?"

"No, but... bu-"she says as she try's to come up with something to say.

"yea, I gottcha on that one!" they laugh

"So when you say that you would like to be loved someday, are you saying that you have never been in love before?" she asks curiously

"That's right, why have you?"

"well... no, but I thought that you would have, oh wait, I'm getting so used to you being nice I forgot that you used to be a real jerk to everyone."

"Yep, that's why, it's because I let my feelings hide." Draco confesses

They arrive at the town and walk into the cafe first

"I'm really thirsty." Hermione says

"Me to" he replies, "lets get a something to drink."

"But I have no muggle money with me, I didn't think I would need any." she says sadly.

"It's not a problem, I have enough to get you something." he says with a smile

"Why thank you!"

The waiter come and they both order cappuccino, Hermione French vanilla flavored and Draco got hazelnut.

"Wow, you drink cappuccino?" she says with shock apparent in her voice.

"Yea, it keeps me awake, and it smells about as good as it tastes." he admits

Hermione giggles and Draco pays for the drinks and they walk into the town.

"Hey I have a question for you," she says," where were you when I rang the doorbell this mourning?"

"I wasn't there."

"Well then where were you?"

"I was out on my daily walk...trying not to get lost in this muggle town" he smirks sheepishly

"Ah, ok, and you just decided to sneak up behind?"

He nods. They walk around the town, and she shows him where all the local shops are and the parks, she also takes him to the mall.

"I know your not going to be here much but, I figured as long as I'm in town." she said to him

Then a group of teenage girls walk past, while every single one of them have their eyes glued to Draco.

"I think they like you." Hermione giggles, "You should go talk to them and see what they do! It would be fun to watch!"

"ok, ill do it, for a price." he says and after Hermione nods in approval he continues, "ill only do it if you explain all of this to Harry, about how I'm not evil anymore, that the only time I'm like that would be when my so-called-friends are hanging on my every last word."

"Ok, can do."

Draco walks over to the group of girls.

Hermione hears one of the girls sigh, as thought she is in love. As he is chatting away, he doesn't think Hermione is listening, because she is sitting on the bench and staring at a pair of shoes in a store. But really she is listening, and she was totally shocked when she heard one of the girls ask if she (Hermione) was his girlfriend, and he answered with a big, fat, yes. She was so shocked that a man came up to her and asked her if she was ok, because it looked like she had seen a ghost because her eyes were so wide open from the shock. When he came back she acted as thought she had never heard what he said.

"So you want to go back to your house now? Or do you want to stay here longer? I saw you staring at those shoes in the store, I can buy them for you." he says generously.

"no its ok really, I would just like to go back home, my feet are starting to hurt." he says

"Already? Sore feet? Wow, your weak!" Draco jokes.


	3. The Talk

Disclaimer: ok i forgot this in my last two chapters so i dont own harry potter or any of his awesome friends

CHAPTER THREE!

They took the bus to a bus stop that was close to Hermiones house so she didnt have to walk as far. They ended up walking past a park and Hermione asked it they could sit in the park for a little while. Draco agreed and they went to go sit on the merry-go-round.

"Oh, my feet are so sore!" she whines.

She takes her shoes off and starts to massage her left one. As she does this Draco takes her right foot and starts to massage that one.

"what is this for?' Hermione asks.

"Just being nice, thats all, and plus if i do this we can get back to your house sooner." But in reality thats wasnt wht he really wanted to say. Draco had this odd feeling that he had never really felt before, so he assumed that he just might like Hermione, he didnt quite know how he knew this.

On the way home they had a nice long conversation about muggle fashion, about how they were about three or four years behind those who went to Hogwarts.

'Its amazing, he has changed alot, how am i going to explain this to Harry?' Hermione thinks to herself, ' Harry is never going to belive that Draco has changed into a nice carring- wait what am i saying? Are these feeling i have for Draco, the boy who has been the most horrible person to me ever scense our first year at hogwarts? its like hes a Gryifendor now, its odd.'

Once they get home Hermiones parents are sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Why hello!" she greets us," Where were you two?"

"We walked to town and went to the mall, did some talking..." Hermione says

"Well im glad you two are getting along so well so soon!" her dad exclams

"But what was it that you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asks impacently.

The hesataion in her parents vioces told her that the stuff they wanted to talk to her about was not the best.

"Well hunny, Draco here, his parents have gotten into a fight, and they were fighting over him, and well... um Draco would you mind if you told the story, im not quite sure how it all happened." her mother starts.

"Yea, i guess, well you see my parents were in the process of getting a divorce and they were disusing who would get the custudy of me, well i got involved and i said i would rather live with my mother the whole time. That just made my father even more outraged. he...he..h-" was all Draco could say before falling into a big ball of sorrow on the floor.

"His fater had put a curse on his mother and it solwy sufficated her, Lucius forced him to watch, and now Lucius is in azkaban. The dementors will perform the kiss a week from tomorrow." her mother said to finish the story for him.

Hermione rushed over to Draco to find him tears dripping from his eyes.

"Draco, im so sorry..." was all she could manage to say before the tears were streaming down her face about as bad as they were on his.

It was because of two things, one- she cant stand to see someone crying and not cry herself. and two- when they took that walk to town she had felt a specail connection with Draco, she knew it seemed so soon, but it was there and strong. Once they both calmed down Hermiones parents went outside and left Hermione and Draco to talk.

"How come you haven't acted sad all day, you were just fine." she asks

"It's a skill i learned, long ago i learned to never show emotion, but now that im not going to be seeing my father much more after this, i have let it all out, and it feels good." he said with his eyes still red and puffy.

"So how exactly does this tie in with me and my family?" Hermione asks

" Well you see, your family has been nice enought to let me live here untill i am of the right age and can live by myself, think of me like as a roomie during the summer." he said with a smile

His mood getting slightly better. But Hermione was shocked, that was the first time she had ever seen Draco smile, all the other time it had been a smirk, but never a smile.

"Oh really? You know you can sleep in my room tonight if it will make you feel any better!" she said cheerfuly

" No thats quite alright, your room is to girlie for me." after he said that he smiled once again

Hermione liked this, this new Draco. They stood up and Hermione looked at Draco once again and hugged him.

"What is this for?" he jokes

"Because i feel like it." Hermione responds

" You wanna go get someting to eat?" Draco asks

"Yea where do you wanna go? We can go eat at the mall, there is good food there." As soon as she remebered what had been said to those girls at the mall, it delighted her, put a smile on her face.

"Yea that sounds good, as long as those girls aren't there any more, they were kind of scaring me. They kept staring at me so i thought i had some thing stuck in my teeth or something!" he said

"Oh were not walking, now that my parents are home, we can take the car." Hermione says proudly

"You can drive a muggle car!" he asks

"yea my dad taught me when i was 13, but the muggle driving age is 16 so i couldnt drive for while, but now i can!" she brags

"Oh that is so unfair!" Draco jokes

they walk out on the porch where hermiones parents are sitting.

"Mom, Dad, were going to the mall to get something to eat, were starving."

"Ok hunny, you two have a good time" Hermiones mother says,"dont get yourselfs killed!"

They nodded and walked down to the street where the car was parked. Its a burnt orange mustange convertiable.

But before they get down to the street...

"Hey Hermione, i was wondering, seeing how your the only other person who knows what has happened, besides your parents, i was wondering if you could...um.. you know, come with me to my fathers kiss thing." draco asks slowly, " i mean to like make sure i dont lose it when i see my father again."

"Oh i would love to come, wait, when i said love, i didn't mean that i'd love to see your fathers soul get sucked out, but i'd love to be there for you, you know, just incase."

"Thanks" he repiled.

Then out of no where he flung his arms around hermione in just about one of the biggest hug she had ever recived.

once this happened...

"Oh dear, they look like they will get along just fine!" Hermione's mother said, "And we thought that they wouldn't even speak to each other!"

MEAN WHILE BACK AT HOGWARTS:

"Harry, what do you think could be so important that Dumbledore would let Hermione out of school for the weekend? He never does that , only if its an emergncy, or a family thing." Ron questions Harry hoping he would know.

"Sorry Ron, i dont know!" Harry says, " But the weird thing is that Dumbeldor let Draco go somewhere this weekend to! I sure hope he has nothig to do for hermione!"

"Yea, thats true, but what are the chances that thats going to happen!" Ron says jokingly

* * *

A/N sorry about all the grammer and spelling mistakes, my computer is being stupid and wont let me use the spell check! 


	4. Not a Mudblood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, or Draco, or Ron, or Hermione, or Fred, or George:rambles on about how I do not own any of the Harry Potter people: oh yea! but I do own my plot, and some of the character that I dreamed up for this chapter! here

A/N

For all others that reviewed (& Ariel) - thank you so much! sorry its taking me so long to update! but i have MAJOR writters block so ideas would be helpful

CHAPTER FOUR!

Hermione and Draco are sitting in the car listening to _My Chemical Romance_.

"Hey who sings this?" Draco asks

"Its My Chemical Romance, they rock don't they?" she replies with out even thinking about it

"Yea they do, muggle fashion might be behind, but the music is way cooler than ours is!"

"Yup, I have the CD, I could burn it for you, but the you would need a CD player." she states

"I could buy one! " he says happily

"Ok,well will get one at the mall!" Hermione answers

They sit the rest of the way to the mall not speaking but just listening to music. Occasionally Draco would ask who sung the song on the radio and Hermione would answer, but that would be it, until they got to the mall. At the front doors of the mall was one of the girls from the group that Draco had talked to earlier. When she saw him again her eyes got all big and she rush into the mall to go find the other girls.

"Oh no, they are here." Hermione said as once she was sure it was one of the girls.

"Oh no, who's here?" Draco asks

"The pack of wild girls." she said and then started to laugh at her joke.

" Hey! that's a good one!" he answered while still laughing hard

The two of them snuck into the mall and tried not to be spotted by the 'pack of wild girls'. But they were unsuccessful. They almost got to the food court and there they come, giggling and staring.

"Crap" was all that Draco could get out of his mouth

"We have to think of something, and quick." she said

As the girls we getting closer and closer Hermione and Draco moved quickly into the long lines from the food court.

"I think we lost them." Draco said with relief

While Hermione and Draco were standing in line for food Draco spotted them again

"Quick! Turn this way!" Draco says in a loud whisper

"Why?" Hermione asks

Draco takes her chin in his hand and turns it slightly so she can see the group of girls.

"Oh!" she says with a sigh,"That's why!"

They walk away from the girls but Hermione was losing sight of Draco in the big lines of people.

"Draco! Draco! Where are you?" she said. Then she heard his voice not sure what he said or where it was coming from. She searched the crowd frantically, no Draco.

Then some one grabs her left arm. She looks to see none other than the leader of the pack of girls.

"Hello, I'm Kily. You have been running from us all day!" Says the leader of the group.

"Hello." Hermione says timidly. " Well I thought you were stalking Draco!"

Hermione hears some of the girls murmur. "Draco is a sexy name!" or " Its so exotic!" Hermione smiles at this thought as she just realized that so many girls back at school are going to be so jealous that he is living with her!

"Yeah, so do you guys live around here, we have never seen you here before, and we know like every one!"Kily asks

" Yeah we both live here now it used to be just me but the its a long story, he lives with me now and we go to a, um... a bording school i guess you could call it." Hermione answers

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU!" shouts Draco.

hermiones head whips around and as she spots Draco so do the girls, all she hears from them are a large sigh of their souls melting at the sight of him mixed with jelousey.

"Wait hermione, i have one last thing to ask before you go back to him,"Kily asks, " is it true?"

"Is what true" she asks confused

"That he has loved you scence the day he met you but that his father thought you had a bad backround or something like that so he had to act like he didnt know you?" she said in one breath.

Hermione with shock apparent in her face. " no i never knew that, i didnt even know he liked me, until he talked to you guys and said that i was his girlfriend..."

" You mean your not his girlfriend?" Kilyasks in confusion

"No, at least not that I know of!" Hermione answers

"Well then we should ask him!"Kily says

"DRACO! DRACO WHERE ARE YOU WE HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"Kily shouts

"Wait!" Hermione says as an attempt to stop her but she failed.

Seconds later she sees Kily dragging Draco over towards her by his shirt sleeve.

" What is this all about?" Draco asks in confusion

"Well, seems that there is a little something that you haven't told Hermione and lied to us about." Kily answers him

You could just see it in his eyes, he was thinking,'Oh shit, don't do this to me, not yet!'

"Why did you lie to us about you being her boyfriend?" one of the girls from the pack asks

"Well... you see.. I.. well...I um..." he says as he tries to think of a good excuse

He looks at Hermione, it wasn't one of his casual looks that he has been giving her all day, it was more intense,she didn't know how to explain it.

"Oh just spit it out!" the same girl from the pack says

"Ok, god. Yes it is true that I like Hermione, a lot, but no she isn't my girlfriend." he admits

After he said this he acts as if all of his pride were just sucked out of him, for he was not used to admitting his feelings for one person.

"Ok there that wasn't so hard now was it?" Caitlin says, Draco gave her a death stare, she stepped back a little.

" Well now our work here is done and we have a curfew to meet so well will see you guys later then!" Caitlin said and then her and the pack walked out of the mall.

Hermione who was still in shock was standing there with her mouth slightly open and she was staring at nothing.

"Um.. Hermione?" Draco says with concern

She says nothing

"I have to talk to you so please follow me."

After he said that she snapped out of it and was right on his heels asking a million questions. Draco is ignoring them all until they reach a empty hallway in the mall.

"Draco! Answer me!" She says

"Just shut up and listen to me!"

After hearing this Hermione was a bit appalled.

"I do like you , a lot. I have liked you from the moment that I had my first class with you. I always loved that bookworm that would come out of you. I just never showed it because one I was a slytherin and you were a Gryffindor, and second because of my father. if he knew I liked a muggle born he would beat me." Draco stood there for a minuet before Hermione spoke.

"I'm not a muggle born..." she mumbled

"What?" he almost yelled

" You heard me I'm not a muggle born, mudblood what ever."

"But your parents, they are muggles aren't they?"

"Yes, well no." She replies


	5. Damn It Hermione

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the harry potter people places of things

CHAPTER FIVE--

A/N- so far this has all happened in a weekend, but they are going back to Hogwarts this weekend, they are in their sixth year at Hogwarts

Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed the story! Sorry this is such a short Chapter, oh and in chapter 4 the last two times the girl from the mall talked to Hermione and Draco it said her name was Caitlin (when it was supposed to be Kily), i changed it half way through and im to lazy to go back and fix it! sorry if any of you got confused!

* * *

" Yes well, its complicated." Hermione says

"So are they or aren't they?" Draco asks impatiently

" My parents are both pure bloods." she says

" Why didn't you tell me this?" Draco asks

"Because i wanted harry to be the first to know this, but now that's not going to happen, i just couldn't hold it back any more." she states with relief in her voice

"Wow that's just, wow" Draco says while trying to think of something loving to say

" Just don't tell anyone, i want to tell only the people who need to know." shes snaps "

How? How are you now not a muggle born?" Draco asks confusedly

"Well you see my parents were together and my mum got pregnant and her parents didn't like that, so once she had me they made my mum give me up for adoption, and then the Granger's adopted me. They were told that i was most likely to become a witch seeing how both of my parents are pure bloods. so-" she was then interrupted by Draco

" So you mean your a PURE BLOOD?"

" Yea i am" she says happily, " Now let me finish my story!" As she tells Draco the rest of her story about how her real father's last name is Zabini

"So your last name is Zabini, like Blaise's right?" Draco asks confused

"Yea" she replies simply

"So Blaise is like your brother isn't he?" Draco says in shock

"My half brother in fact" she corrects him

"That means your related to death eaters" Draco says " You know he is getting the dark mark soon, he doesn't want to, but his father is making him"

"Are you getting it?" she asks

"No way in hell are you going to get that thing on my arm" he says offensively

"Yea well that was one of my big surprises that my parents brought me home for"

"And the other was me of course!" he says conceitedly

"Yea yea yea, ok now that you know what my whole pure blood story is I would like to hear you story about you obsessing over me for the past six years!" she says

"Well its complicated," he starts"It's hard to tell you think to your face, to you in-"

Draco was so rudely interrupted by a owl that who's name is Hedwig

"Damn owl, who is it from, it better be good." he says with anger

"Its from Harry!"

"Well then read it so i can-" he was interrupted once again

"Shut up and let me read the damn thing first!"

As she opens the letter from harry and starts to read Draco notices that she get to the bottom of the page and her smile disappears and her eyes go wide, it seems like she is reading that part of the letter over and over again to try to understand whats it says.

"Whats wrong? Can you not read his handwriting or something?" he says getting annoyed because he really wants all of Hermione's attention on him when he asks her to go to Hogsmade with him, like on a date.

"Read it" Hermione says quietly

As Draco reads the letter and smirks at the part where harry is talking about him, read to the last few sentences, his face then looked similar to Hermione's.

"He... he likes you? NO HE LOVES YOU!" Draco shouts with anger, "I am supposed to be the one who likes you, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO TELLS YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!

After that was said Hermione's eyes could get no wider from shock

"You...You what?" She asks making sure she heard him right

"Damn it Hermione, I said I was the one who was supposed to tell you that I love you, not Harry." he says in sorrow

Draco then quickly turns and runs. No where special, he just runs.

* * *

HARRY'S LETTER

Hermione--

how are things with your parents? I hope there is nothing wrong, you haven't owled anyone all weekend! I mean Malfoy is gone to, so I hope his family has had nothing to do to harm you or your family at all. we have both been invited to spend the upcoming Christmas holiday with the Weasley family! But if you spent the holiday with your parent They will understand, but I do hope you will join us! This may seem a little weird to you but I can't stop thinking about you Hermes, I like you, no I think I might just love you. I hope you can relate to my feelings and that I didn't just ruin our friendship.

Yours truly

Harry


	6. Confessions

A/N Ok in Hermione's letter I had her sign her full name and I don't think that JK has told us Hermione's middle name yet (if she did please tell me so I can change it!) so Hermione's middle name is Anne and yea I know its still short but I have been really busy lately! and thank you SO much for all of you wonderful people who reviewed! I PROMISE I will recognize all of you in the next chapter! you should all go see War of The Worlds! the best movie I have seen for a while!

* * *

It was hours before Hermione finally found Draco in the woods sitting up against a very large oak tree

"Draco! Where have you been?" she asks with relief in her voice

"No where special" he answers

" I have been looking hours for you!" she snaps

"Why? So you can be like any other person I have ever had feelings for? So you can leave me for someone else or something stupid like that?" he says whit his voice getting louder with each word

"But Draco" she says as she tries to calm him down

"NO! Just leave me alone, I don't want to get hurt by you any more, just GO! Leave me here and go announce to the world who you really love, Potter" he said and then quickly turned to run again

But this time he was unsuccessful, Hermione grabbed his arm so he couldn't go any where

"Draco, you don't understand" she tries to explain to him

"Don't tell me I don't understand, I understand perfectly, you have know potter for six years, you have been best friends since first year and I have been your enemy, and I always will be-" he gets cut off by Hermione shouting

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Yes you have been my enemy and harry has been my best friend since first year, but that doesn't mean I like him, there is only one person whom I will tell the world that I love. And Draco Malfoy, you know who that one person is?"

"I could care less at the moment, because I know it isn't me, because if it isn't harry then it has to be Ron."

"Well i don't care you you think it is, because even though it has only been a couple days, I'm confessing to the world that I LOVE MY ENEMY!" she yells as loud as she could

Then with a smile on her face she looks down at Draco

"And you said your self, you have been my enemy and always will be." she turns this time and run towards her house,"come on! we have to leave soon if we are going to catch the train! Catch me if you can!"

She blots off and then with a huge smirk still plastered on his face Draco stands up and yells, "you better run faster than that!" and in a few seconds he is right on her heels.

* * *

BACK AT HOGWARTS

"Harry this owl just came for you, I think its from Hermione" says Ron with a little excitement in his voice

"OH! Give it here! Hurry you big Olaf!" Harry yells

Ron hands harry the letter. Harry opens it and reads what the letter has to say

Dearest Harry

Thank you for the caring letter. My parents are just fine

There is nothing Wrong, Just a bit of , excitement I guess you could call it.

It does have to do with Draco (Please stop calling him Malfoy) but it is not a bad thing, you may not believe me right now but he has changed for the better. I will tell you the rest once we come back to Hogwarts on Monday, which is in about five hours, but besides that we will arrive at about 3:30 PM so get ready to be greeted by the greatly missed Hermione Granger, and Draco

Oh, and Harry, about the last part of our letter. I am terribly sorry, I do not share those same feelings for you, and no it doesn't ruin our friendship, I hope

Always

Hermione Anne Granger

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I no I shouldn't have told her! SHIT! SHE IS GOING TO BE HER IN A HALF HOUR! and what the hell if up with her wanting me to call Malfoy by his first name!" Harry said

Ron sat on one of the familiar arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room

"Harry, you think maybe Hermione and Draco have something going on, you know, together?" he said softly attempting not to make harry any madder or upset than he already was

"no way, she wouldn't do that! she knows I hate him with a passion, and she knows how awkward it would be if he started to be around me"

"Yea your probably right" but Ron still wasn't convinced, "we should start heading out if were going to get there on time!"

"Yea your right, she will probably have taken the early train too, so then when we get there she can yell at us for being late and making her wait for a long time!" Harry's says with loads of sarcasm in his voice


End file.
